


Under His Wings

by indiscreetlove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: I hope you like it, I love their relationship, Other, alec is quickly mentioned, cute memories from cute dad and son, it's possible, it's the first time I've wrote something shadowhunters related, its in the episode s02e04, just possible that raphael may have called magnus dad, please it's beautiful, that moment when Raphael seeks for magnus help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove
Summary: Raphael comes desperately to Magnus, seeking for help and protection. It was not the first time he would come to the warlock seeking for help, and certainly not the last one.But when you have so much weight on your shoulders, when you have just been tortured and fear, anger and disppair is the only thing you can feel and think about at the moment, the first thing you search is someone that can bring you even the remote sensation of security.And to Raphael, Magnus was this person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I've posted something related to shadowhunters.  
> I've only watched the series and unfortunately this is not beta read.  
> But, I hope you might enjoy it. Please do <3

Raphael did not know what did he do to deserve that.

He couldn't also understand why did the  _truth_ was no longer accepted, unless it was something someone  _wanted_ to hear. He was bruised, suffering and his thoughts were shaken. He couldn't really understand that. He had spoken all of what he did know, even a little bit that he shouldn't. He himself was after Camille, what good would it make to him to hide something as hideous as that woman. 

Ah, his heart was shaking with fear.

He couldn't get this.

He was trying to protect his family, his clan. It was only that. 

He was being moved by his angry firstly, moving cautiously even so. But now he was forced to move out of dread, fearing they would torture his life out of his body. Not only that, but of his entire clan. Raphael knew they were strong enough to overtake them, but... But with such powerful weapon against them... No, he couldn't risk their lives. Ah, the Clave, always braging about loyalty, about bonds, but, if it weren't  _their_ bonds then it wasn't worth protection. How come the world became so cruel? T _he world has always been like this_ , he thought, _it's just our turn to suffer now._

Without even noticing, his tired feet that almost didn't support his weight brought him to a place he knew very well. Ah, there. That place, where he could find guidance. The perfect place to keep him safe for a while. 

Magnus was on his loft, tranquil. Well, not that much,  since his demons were troubling him. He didn’t know what, when or where his punishment would be and the uncertainty made him mad. He felt anxious, lost, and by all means he had yet to be worried about his lover. He needed a martini, he thought, and that was what he was supposed to do.

 

Until the doorbell rang and he would have his answer.

 

He went after it and warned before he could open the door. And the figure was not what he was expecting. Seeing the eyes of his friend, one of the so so many he had protected under his wings, desperate, lost in pain, made his heart sink.

And he let him inside, carefully, examinating him.

As he sat Raphael down, he looked at his bruises carefully. He would let the questions for later, now it was to cease the pain that troubled the vampire. Magnus met his eyes and said gently:

  
"I'm going to fix this, hang on."

 

Raphael discovered almost immediately that those were the words he wanted to hear. He looked at Magnus's eyes, like a child who is lost, fear overcoming him in a way he never thought it would be possible again. Magnus, instead, caressed his hair gently, gently brushing it aside with a warm look. With that on mind, Raphael closed his eyes.

And it was when he remembered the first time he came, desperate for help, bruised and hungry to Magnus.

 

\----------------------

 

“Magnus.” Raphael called. “I.. I need your help.”

 

He was exactly at the front of his house, his eyes were red and had multiple stabs at his stomatch.

 

“Raphael,  _ pobrecíto _ , what happened?” 

 

Worried, Magnus tried to approach. But then, Raphael yanked foward, in seek of what he could smell so very well; in seek of the warm blood that ran in Magnus’s veins. He could smell it, he could track the speed. He  _ needed  _ that.

And Magnus noticed. Sighing, he approached, his cat eyes fitting Raphael’s intently. He said, as he put a hand on his shoulder:

 

“Don’t you dare make a move. If you do so, I’ll throw out all of those blood O+ that you like so much.”

 

Raphael knew for sure that he wouldn’t do that, and that threat was not actually true. But he needed something to focus onto, or else he would do a stupidity. He accepted Magnus help with closed eyes and let him move to the couch, where he sat down. There his chest made fast movements as if he was sucking the breath so strongly. But, no, he did not need the breathing. It was just panicking. And when he was human and panicked, he did that.

 

“I won’t hang on… much longer.”

 

But Magnus was already on his feet, four bags in his hands, blood, that he delivered to Raphael that sucked as if his life depended on that. And yes, it did. He begun, then, while the vampire was eating, to cure him with his magic. And when Raphael seemed to calm down in the middle of the second bag of blod, he begun:

 

“What happened?”

 

“ _ Yo no sé. _ ” said Raphael “All I know is that I was walking home, checking the place and some shadowhunters appeared. They… I don’t know, maybe they thought I was with Camille or that I was a newborn of sorts. And when I least expected they were stabbing me.”

 

Magnus clicked his tongue and shook his head. What the hell, shadowhunters? Always thinking they are best, judging downworlders at their own will.

 

“I see. Well, you’re safe now. Nobody is going to come after you. I’m going to protect you.”

 

And Raphael did indeed feel more safe. He believed every single world Magnus said. And that made he think of his family. The vampire missed them, oh, did he miss it. He missed the early mornings they would pray, the meals. He missed it so much. But, after he turned he thought he had lost the virtue to have something even close to a family. Although, when Magnus took him, he noticed that he could have something like a family.

Of course he wouldn’t be near what his mom was, but, Magnus took care of him, helped him even as he tried to speak the holy words again. He helped him with everything, he was  _ there  _ when he felt alone. So, gently he closed his eyes, let this soothing magic invade him. And his mind doze off to somewhere deep in his happy memories.

 

\----------------------

  
Raphael woke from his daydreams exactly when he didn’t feel pain anymore. But, he also didn’t feel Magnus magic. Alarmed, he tried to look somewhere to find Magnus. And he found him, right behind him, on the phone, talking to someone.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to be a little late. Mhm… Don’t you worry, Alexander. I’ll be there.”

 

Raphael thought how much Magnus thoughts have  _ changed  _ after this special shadowhunter. He didn’t know what did he do to earn the trust of someone as Magnus, but, if he did - and it wasn’t by a threat - he would agree to stay still in relation to him. But only because of Magnus, in respect to him. Even so, he didn’t like the thought of shadowhunters. Not even a bit.

Magnus noticed he was awaken, and approached again with a smile.

 

“Eavesdropping?”

 

“Not exactly.” said Raphael, calmly

 

Magnus chuckled.

 

“I stopped while you were dozing off to put some barriers around, so they can’t find you and continue with this atrocity.” Magnus said as he walked to stand by his side one more time. Caressing the vampire’s hair, he said warmly “You’re safe now. Nobody is going to come after you. I’m going to protect you.”

 

Raphael widened his eyes when he heard it, exactly like he said not one, but so many times; so many times when he seeked for the warlock’s help and guidance. Maybe he didn’t not notice how those words seemed more like a mantra, but he always said it. And it always helped Raphael calm down. When he met Magnus’s confused expression though, he let out a soft chuckle. He smiled, short and warmly, a smile only his most closed ones could see - one that Magnus saw a couple of times. The warlock smiled and begun to care for his child.

 

“I know you are,  _ padre _ . I believe in you.”

 

Magnus stopped right where he was about to begin and it was his time to widen his eyes.

 

“What?!” 

 

“Nothing, just... please do it.”

 

“I heard you.”

 

“I know you did.”

 

“Should I call you  _ mi hijo _ ?”

 

“Don’t you even dare.”

 

“Don’t be like that,  _ mi hijo _ .”

 

And Raphael sighed and Magnus laughed and continued his healing. At the sound of the laughter, Raphael’s chest felt a little more lighter. He always felt like that with Magnus. As if under his wing, he wouldn’t have to worry about anything because he would be there; if he searched for Magnus he would find him. Because Magnus said so. Because he would protect him.

 

He always would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope you might have enjoyed it, and if you did, please let me know! I'm always open to comments and guidance! Thank you so very much!  
> See you soon <3 
> 
> pobrecíto - poor boy  
> yo no sé - I don't know  
> padre - dad  
> mi hijo - my son


End file.
